Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Flowerstar Datei:Blütenstiel.byTau.PNG Datei:Flowerstar.A.byTau.png Weilundso... es ist erstaunlich wie sehr ich mit der Musterung zu kämpfen hatte, weil mir keine gefallen hat xD 18:19, 7. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Also nachdem ich bei Schilflicht gemerkt habe, wie individuell die Farbwahrnehmung ist, traue ich mich fast nicht das hier zu schreiben... aber ich mache es trotzdem, weil es mich wirklich etwas stört:'D Ich finde ihre rote Farbe doch schon sehr knallig und neon-farbig, das ist ja fast schon ein Ampel-Rot:D Könntest du das Rote etwas dämpfen bzw. entsättigen oder einen Hauch Orange untermischen?:) Jedenfalls gefällt mir die Musterung hehe:P - 18:46, 7. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Also ich kann Rose nur zustimmen :P Das Fell sieht irgendwie blumenrosa aus. 11:53, 8. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Also ich finde die Farbe eigentl. ganz in Ordnung xD Ich finde das Shading an den weißen Stellen ein bisschen zu stark. - 13:53, 8. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich kann mich da allen nur anschließen :) Mir ist die Farbe ein ticken zu rosa xD Außerdem stört mich das Augenshading ein bischen :P Bei der Anführerversion ist es sehr auffällig, dass das Shading so gefühlt nur ein einem Strich besteht, könntest du da einen etwas breiteren Übergang machen :) 14:23, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' (Jetzt mal unabhängig davon wie intensiv jeder die Farben wahrnimmt... aber ihr vorheriger Ton war nie und nimmer knallig geschweige denn neonfarben °-°) 16:47, 2. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Also ich weiß ja nicht was du und evtl. die anderen hier sehen, aber bei mir war und ist die Farbe immernoch seehr knalligxD Es ist nicht das Neon-Rot, das man sich so vorstellt und für "Normalrot" vielleicht nicht mal sehr knallig... Ich habe das Ganze aber in dem Sachzusammenhang gemeint, dass hier eine Katze dargestellt wird und dein intensives Rot hier in dem Zusammenhang sehr knallig und eben auch nicht sehr realistisch ist. Ich gebe dir für die Farbe jetzt kein Dagegen, immerhin entspricht die Farbe der Beschreibung, ein Dafür bekommst du allerdings auch nicht von mir :D Ich mag eine realistischere Farbauswahl schlichtweg deutlich mehr für CAs^^ - 10:33, 3. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Naja also mir war die Farbe eigentlich zu rosa :'D Aber meinetwegen kannst du die Farbe so lassen.. ich frage mich nur ob du überhaupt etwas am Augenshading gemacht hattest..? Ich sehe da nämlich eigentlich keinen Unterschied.. 15:17, 4. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Also mich stört die Farbe nicht, aber ich denke dass manche dass so "Ampelfarben" wahrnehmen, weil der Kontrast zu den grünen Augen so krass ist xD Mein Dagegen kommt daher dass ich die Übergänge zwischen rot und weiß noch zu hart finde 20:10, 4. Jul. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' (@Topas sorry ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass du damit die AUGEN meintest xD sollte jetzt aber gefixt sein @Rosenherz sei mir nicht böse, aber ich denke meine Meinung über realistische Fellzeichnungen hat Moonkitti in nem Video am besten zusammengefasst, hier mal ein Zitat: "They are cats and a lot of rules do apply to them but they're not our cats, they're intelligent and seperate. They do not exist in our world but in their own fantasy space") Das heißt nicht, dass man die Katzen jetzt auf keinen Fall realistisch zeichnen dürfte, nur in manchen Fällen würden damit die Farben, mit denen sie eigentlich beschrieben werden, verfälscht werden (sodass ginger zB eher bräunlich werden oder sowas), und für eigene Zeichnung ist das auch völlig unerheblich, aber zumindest fürs CA ist das nicht so gut ^^; 20:52, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Stimme Tau da zu^^ Es is ja ein Fantasy-Buch und da sollten wir uns bei den CA's eher an die Beschreibung halten als an die Realität :D Wenn eben "grün" da steht machen wir die Katze auch grün XD 06:20, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Jaja Leute, ich versteh euch schon, das müsst ihr mir jetzt nicht alles nochmal erklären... ich hab da halt einen anderen Geschmack, das ist dann halt so^^ Zu Beginn fand ich es halt wirklich zuuu extrem..:D Bei meiner zweiten Bewertung hab ich dem CA ja auch "nur" eine Enthaltung (bei der ich übringens bleibe, ich möchte da einfach konsequent bleiben, sorry :c ) gegeben, das verhindert letztendlich ja nicht, dass dein CA eingefügt wird und zwingt dich nicht etwas zu ändern... Dass dich nun beide eher kleine Verbesserungen jeweils fast geschlagene 4 Wochen gedauert hat, ist da meiner Meinung nach aber ein anderes Thema und finde ich auch unter der Berücksichtigung, dass du einen vollen Terminkalender haben magst nicht ganz so inordnung :/ - 11:01, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ach Tau :'D 18:09, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Na ja ich kann dir irgendwie kein Dagegen geben weil das eigentlich schon sehr schön ist aber auch kein Dafür weil ich finde dass der Übergang auch nicht so schön ist von der Farbe Petalkit Datei:Petalkit.png Die kleine Petalkit^^ Sie hat genau die gleiche Fellfarbe wie Appledusk und diese muss auch so bleiben^^ 19:03, 30. Jul. 2016 (UTC) - 13:50, 31. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Huch, sorry:D Aber müssten ihre Ohren nicht kleiner sein? - 13:52, 31. Jul. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hast recht XD Hab sie mir mal von deinem Misteljunges geborgt °-° 19:03, 31. Jul. 2016 (UTC) 09:35, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Könntest du wie bei Misteljunges das Ohrinnere auch entsprechend kleiner machen :) 18:02, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 21:22, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Beim Hintern finde ich das Shading noch minimal zu breit und beim rechten Vorderbein und Schweif ist es mir noch ein wenig zu verwischt ^^ 01:33, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 09:36, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hehex3 An der Schweifspitze ist noch ein kleines bisschen Shading außerhalb der Outlines:P - 10:23, 6. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Jedes Mal, wirklich jedes verdammte Mal passiert mir das XD 18:17, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :'D - 11:33, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) 18:44, 12. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Jetzt finde ich das Shading am Schweif noch etwas ungleichmäßig im Sinne, dass die Spitze sehr dunkel, der Rest aber heller ist ^^ Und ihr rechtes Vorderbein finde ich immer noch etwas zu breitflächig schattiert/stark verwischt 15:51, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 19:11, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) - 11:18, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Und wenn du jetzt noch die äußersten Ränder vom Shading beim Schweif und Popo ein kleines bisschen weicher machst hör ich auch (hoffentlich) auf zu meckern :'D 20:45, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 16:58, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) - 14:50, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Larchkit Datei:Larchkit.png Ich weiß, es steht da "Sieht aus wie Papa Appledusk". Aber Appledusk ist hell'braun und Larchkit ist '''dunkel'braun. Daher hab ich das jetzt nur in der Fellänge und Augenfarbe umsetzen können! 19:03, 30. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Familien-Set, yey:D - 13:50, 31. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Cute :3 09:35, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) 18:00, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Siehe Petalkit ^^ 01:34, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'''Geändert 09:36, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) - 10:22, 6. Aug. 2016 (UTC) 18:41, 12. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Siehe Petalkit - again :'D 15:51, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 19:12, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) - 11:18, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Siehe Petal Klappe die 3. :'D 20:46, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 17:00, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) - 14:51, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Beepaw ~ Junges Datei:Beepaw.J.byTau.png Da meint man, nur ein CA mit einer einzigen Version machen zu müssen und dann kommt sowas :I plz don't become a warrior 12:54, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' (kleine Änderung, da war schon wieder etwas nicht ganz richtig xD) 12:57, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Also EIGENTLICH ist mir der Übergang am Ohr zu hart, aber da ich das bei der Schülerin auch nicht bemängelt habe, bleibt es beim ersten Gedanken :) Mein Problem ist eigentlich, dass du die rechte Gesichtshälfte geshadet hast... :O 17:58, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ich finde das die Ohren des Jungen ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz klein wenig heller sind als die vom Schüler. Ganz mini bisschen! 08:43, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' Mew die Farbe ist 1:1 exakt dieselbe xD das wirkt nur so weil das Shading da bisschen anders verteilt ist/war 20:41, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ach, völlig übersehen:D - 16:46, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Eig ganz schön aber na ja ich finde das Shading an der Hinterpfote ein bisschen zu stark ist und dass der Übergang von den Ohren ein wenig zu hart ist :D - 10:12, 2. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Liebe Sonniii, bitte beachte auch hier das der Übergang der Ohrfarbe genau so hart sein muss wie beim bereits vorhandenen Schüler Character Art von Beepaw. 15:28, 2. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Wolkenstern Datei:Wolkenstern-S.png Datei:Wolkenstern-W.png Datei:Wolkenstern-A.png Datei:Wolkenstern-TUG.png Wolkenstern als Schüler, Krieger, Anführer und Anführer in TUG^^ Mein erstes großes Projekt °^° 08:40, 2. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Cool, dass du dich mal an so etwas wagst :D Also als ersten Kritikpunkt habe ich, dass ich den Übergang im Augenshading der Anführer zu hart finde, das solltest du noch etwas weicher gestalten :) Ansonsten muss ich allgemein sagen, dass ich das Shading sehr unregelmäßig finde :/ Ich finde das Shading der Anführer im Vergleich zum Krieger sehr stark.. beim Schüler ist es irgendwie geteilt.. an der Flanke, der Brust und den Hinterbeinen finde ich die Stärke des Shadings den Anführern entsprechend stark, am Rücken finde ich es hingegen zu stark und beim Rest (Vorderbeine, Kopf, Schweif) ist mir das Shading vergleichweise zu schwach... Das Shading der Ohren gefällt mir bei allen vier Versionen, das scheint gleichmäßig zu sein.. Ich überlasse es dir welche Version du an welche anpasst, wie gesagt ich finde das Shading einfach nicht gleichmäßig.. Und ich hoffe meine Erklärung war nicht allzu verwirrend, sowas zu erklären fällt mir irgendwie manchmal schwer :/ 14:46, 2. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ich habe versucht, dass Shading an die Anführer-Version anzupassen. Also bitte immer auf diese beziehen wenn es weitere Unterschiede auszugleichen gibt^^ Und deine Umschreibung war wunderbar akurat, ich wusste genau wo ich schrauben muss^^ 16:36, 2. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Mir ist noch am Shading hier und da ein bisschen was aufgefallen:) Ich finde, dass bei den Anführerversionen der mittlere Teil des Schweifes irgendwie schwächer geshadet zu sein scheint, als Schweifansatz und Spitze^^ Das selbe gilt auch für die Schülerversion, wobei da zusätzlich noch die Schweifspitze auf der falschen Seite geshadet ist (an der Version ist übrigens an dem einen hinteren Ohr noch ein wenig Shading außerhalb der Outlines ;).. und der Brust-Bauch-Übergangsbereich scheint etwas schwach geshadet) Und bei der Kriegerversion wirkt das Schweifshading sehr dunkel/stark:D Ich mag die Musterung gerne:3 ... Richtig wolkigxD - 10:21, 6. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Das Shading beim Schüler is irgendwie voll schwer D: Grade an Brust und Schweif verschwindet dann immer der weiße Wolkenfleck :c 18:18, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ich finde es auf jeden Fall besser, aber mir ist jetzt noch aufgefallen, dass das Shading allgemein recht großflächig ist (besonders bei der Anführerversion und ein bisschen bei dem Rücken der Schülerversion), allerdings finde ich, dass es so auch geht^^ Von daher gibt es eine Enthaltung:) - 11:32, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Könntest du ein bisschen genauer sagen an welchen Stellen es zu Großflächig ist? "Allgemein" ist so ein universal Wort und ich hoffe nicht das du wirklich jede einzige Stelle bei jeder Katze meinst D: 15:57, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Oh sorry:D Also ich meine beim Anführer so den Halsbereich, das gehobene Vorderbein und das vordere Hinterbein^^ Das sind zwar Stellen, an denen das Shading breitflächig vorgesehen ist, allerdings wirken diese Stellen dunkler, als andere geshadete Stellen:) Ich denke das hängt etwas damit zusammen, dass du dem Shading etwas Tiefe geben könntest.. bsp Hals: Direkt unter dem Kinn müsste das Shading am kräftigsten sein und nach unten hin heller werden, aber bei dir ist da der gesamte geshadete Bereich gleich stark.. das funktioniert bei schmalen Shadingstellen, weil durch das Weichzeichnen dieser Verlauf entsteht, aber bei breit geshadeten Stellen reicht das manchmal nicht ganz aus und das Shading sieht dort etwas massiver aus:) Man könnte auch anders ausgedrückt sagen, dass mir da ein wenig die Kontur fehlt:D Ich hoffe, du verstehst was ich meine... Sieh das bitte aber nur als Optimierungsvorschlag an, du kannst es von mir aus auch gerne so lassen wie es ist c: -'' 19:30, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :''Hm ich glaub das ist mir zu schwer^^; Mir fällt das schwer mit dunklerem und hellerem Shading so wie du zu arbeiten, ich mach es lieber so gleichmäßig 19:39, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Also ich bin zu faul die Textwand da über mir zu lesen, aber ich finde die Versionen jetzt gut so also von daher :)) 18:40, 12. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ohr schau mal einer... ein GRAUER KATER. :') Die Streifen bei der CotC/TUG Version köntnest du an den Enden noch mehr ausfaden lassen. Außerdem finde ich seine Augen noch nicht hell genug, auf seinem TUG Bild ist die Pupille unten ja zB schon fast wieder weiß bzw sehr sehr hellblau und erst nach oben hin wieder intensiver und dunkler. Ansonsten finde ich das rechte Hinterbein der Kriegerversion noch etwas stärker schattiert als den Rest :3 15:58, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 07:24, 14. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Sorry, ich bleib bei meiner Enthaltung, weil mir das Shading weiterhin zu breitflächig ist^^ Aber wie gesagt lass es so, wenn es dir nicht ganz möglich ist:) - 11:22, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Die Streifen bei der TUG Version sind mir immer noch nicht ausgefadet genug ^^; 20:47, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 17:00, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Ähm.. also irgendwie ist mir das jetzt zu bescheuert nochmal eine Enthaltung zu gebenxD - 14:52, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Snowflake Datei:Schneeflocke.SJ.png Ja... da bin ich auch mal wieder mit einem CA^^ Nochmal etwas an dem Shading gearbeitet, mal sehen wie ihr den Unterschied findet:) - 17:29, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hi :D Also es sieht schon cool aus... Aber ich finde das die Katze jetzt nicht mehr weiß genug aussieht. Man könnte auch denken sie hat eine graue Zeichnung auf dem Fell. 18:20, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 11:26, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Das Shading ist mir immernoch zu kräftig ^^; 16:00, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ich würde hier gerne wie bei Cloudy noch ein paar weitere Meinungen abwarten:) Auch wenn das Shading etwas stärker ist, würde ich sagen, dass man immernoch deutlich sieht, dass sie weiß sein soll... Außerdem wurden eine Menge von meinen CAs akzeptiert, die mindestens genauso stark geshadet sind^^ - 19:19, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Aber bei den drei Anderen ist das Shading doch viel weicher und dadurch sieht es nicht so extrem krass aus. Das ist auch nicht auf ihre Fellfarbe bezogen, sondern wie bei jedem anderen CA auch. Das Shading ist mir einfach zu stark. Ich kann doch bei Wolkenstern auch nicht einfach sagen "Ich mach das Shading am Schweif nicht weniger kräftig nur weil das einer zu stark findet". 20:29, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Na Mew, das hab ich ja auch nicht behauptet. Ich hab das Kommentar ja nicht geschrieben, um zu sagen "Mew, ich hab kein Bock auf deine Kritik einzugehen, die ist blöd!1! ", sondern weil ich ganz einfach und ehrlich selber kaum einen Unterschied in dem Shading von diesem CA und dem meiner anderen CAs sehe (sowohl in Stärke als auch in Weichheit) und daher sicherheitshalber erstmal abchecken möchte, ob es wirklich nur mir so geht, bevor ich etwas ändere. Das darf ja wohl noch erlaubt sein und war auch in keinster Weise um auszudrücken, dass ich deine Meinung weniger respektiere. - 20:44, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Machen wir es so^^ Nach wie vor, dass Shading ist mir ein bisschen zu kräftig :D 18:26, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Also wenn man das so anspricht fällt einem das irgendwie total auf :'D Naja ich finde das CA generell auch etwas zu dunkel geshadet, wenn du möchtest würde ich mich allerdings auch damit zufrieden geben wenn du das Shading am Schweifansatz - wo es wie ich finde am stärksten ist - (und gaaanz vielleicht an der Brust)betwas reduzierst :) 18:26, 12. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert '- *gibtsichgeschlagen* Auch hier hab ich dann mal alles etwas heller gemacht, damit ihr beide (hoffentlich) zufrieden seid :D - 14:01, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Unter dem Auge ist noch eine ziemlich harte Stelle was den Shadingübergang angeht...ansonsten finde ich dass sie irgendwie etwas sehr leuchtet... ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben oder eine Lösung dafür sehen, aber es wirkt so, als hättest du auf ner neuen Ebene besonders bei der Brust und dem Oberschenkel mit weiß zwei Kreise gemacht und die dann auf Aufhellen/Luminiszenz/was auch immer bei deinem Programm einen Leuchteffekt bewirkt gestellt... und dort, wo diese weißen Punkte sich dann mit dem Shading überlappen leuchtet es dann so extrem xD 16:02, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Das Ganze kommt davon, dass ich immer alles zusammen aufgehellt habe und damit das Shading nicht völlig flöten geht musste ich immer auch den Kontrast etwas verstärken, da entstehen immer diese härteren Kanten:D Hoffe es passt jetzt^^ - 16:56, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) LittleMew (Diskussion) 20:18, 16. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Jaaa das ist wesentlich besser :D 20:47, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Noch eine kleine Anmerkung:' Wenn jemandem bei diesem CA noch etwas auffällt, dass geändert werden muss, dann wäre es super, wenn ihr das wenn möglich innerhalb der nächsten 2 Wochen hier schreiben könntet:) Ich werde ab dem 19.09 auf unbestimmte Zeit wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeiten haben, jegliche CA's zu verbessern und natürlich würde ich mir wünschen, allen Kritiken davor nachgehen zu können, damit das CA nicht abgelehnt werden muss. Ich danke für das Verständnis! - 12:24, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Anmerkung für Rose: Auf Vickys Facebook Seite wurde soeben bekannt gegeben wer von Mintys Jungen wer ist, bezogen auf die Bilder im Manga. Es währe also schön, wenn du Snowflake und Cloudy an ihre entsprechenden Mangabilder anpassen könntest! 11:53, 10. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, aber ich werde vor meiner Abreise nicht mehr die Zeit haben, das CA anzupassen:( Daher kann das Bild abgelehnt werden. ''- 12:01, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Cloudy Datei:Wölkchen.SJ.png....Schwesterchen :) - 17:29, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hier ist mir auch alles zu dunkel v.v. Das Weiß sieht grau aus und das Grau ist auch zu dunkel. Sie soll ja hellgrau sein^^ 18:21, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert''' - Hab schon erwartet, dass die Kritik kommt:D Ich hoffe es passt jetzt, sehr viel heller möchte ich ungerne gehen :c - 11:25, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Dann mach ich mal Enthaltung D: Ich finde das Grau immer noch zu Dunkel aber das kann auch Ansichtssache sein. 16:01, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hmm.. jaa also ich finde vor allem den Schweif so dunkel (ich weiß das liegt daran, dass da weniger helles Shading ist) aber könntest du da vielleicht noch ein bisschen was dran drhene :D 18:23, 12. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Also ich hab sie jetzt nochmal rundum heller gemacht und den Schweif nochmal etwas zusätzlich^^ - 13:58, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) LittleMew (Diskussion) 20:13, 16. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Seh ich da beim Hinterbein/Schweif etwa noch Shading außerhalb der Outlines? xD 20:49, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Öhöm.. das ganze Bild war voll von Shadingresten, wie mir gerade beim Entfernen aufgefallen istxD *'Dazu kommt noch eine kleine Anmerkung:' Wenn jemandem bei diesem CA noch etwas auffällt, dass geändert werden muss, dann wäre es super, wenn ihr das wenn möglich innerhalb der nächsten 2 Wochen hier schreiben könntet:) Ich werde ab dem 19.09 auf unbestimmte Zeit wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeiten haben, jegliche CA's zu verbessern und natürlich würde ich mir wünschen, allen Kritiken davor nachgehen zu können, damit das CA nicht abgelehnt werden muss. Ich danke für das Verständnis! - 12:23, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Tsetse schlampig gearbeitet wieder :P *srz* Ich hab jetzt nichts mehr, aber falls wir jetzt jemals erfahren sollten, wer von den Jungen im Manga sie ist, kann es sein, dass du ihre Musterung dann daran anpassen musst ^^ 12:38, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 14:27, 8. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Dieses CA kann aus denselben Gründen wie bei Snowflake abgelehnt werden. - 12:03, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) One Eye - Entstreift Datei:OneEye.S.pngDatei:OneEye.SJ.pngDatei:OneEye.ES.png Dass auch er seine Streifen abgeben muss, ist mir ja auch irgendwie total entgangen:D - 20:07, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Haha xD 18:21, 12. Aug. 2016 (UTC) LittleMew (Diskussion) 20:11, 16. Aug. 2016 (UTC) So im nachhinein muss ich sagen, dass die Augenhöhle beim ES ganz schön klein ist, die vom Jungen auch ein wenig... mir ist klar, dass das Loch dann vllt. nicht perfekt so groß ist wie mit Augapfel drin... aber zumindest verglichen mit dem Streuner find ichs grad beim ES dann halt doch etwas ZU klein xD 20:52, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Noch eine kleine Anmerkung:' Wenn jemandem bei diesem CA noch etwas auffällt, dass geändert werden muss, dann wäre es super, wenn ihr das wenn möglich innerhalb der nächsten 2 Wochen hier schreiben könntet:) Ich werde ab dem 19.09 auf unbestimmte Zeit wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeiten haben, jegliche CA's zu verbessern und natürlich würde ich mir wünschen, allen Kritiken davor nachgehen zu können, damit das CA nicht abgelehnt werden muss. Ich danke für das Verständnis! - 12:26, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Whyy u do dis to mee D: - 14:28, 8. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Heidestern - Kriegerin Datei:Heidestern.K.png - 16:29, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Das geht ja schneller als die Polizei erlaubt! 18:24, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :)) 18:20, 12. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Na ja, ich finde, dass das Shading an manchen Stellen zu viel ist, aber sonst gut :) 07:58, 29. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Sonniii! Du musst aber auch beachten, dass Heidestern bereits eine Anführerversion ihres Character Arts hat und diese genau so stark geshaded ist, daher muss die Kriegerversion an diese angeglichen sein. Wollte nur nochmal daran erinnern, falls Rose das Shading jetzt nicht viel heller machen wird und du noch einmal hier vorbei kommst. :) 14:04, 29. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, dass ich das Shading an manchen Stellen dann noch etwas zu hart finde (besonders bei den Ohren und dem Hinterteil) ^^; 20:55, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Mew hat recht, ich hätte es genauso formuliert wie sie:) Habe sie deshalb nur ein klein wenig aufgehellt und versucht das Shading ein wenig weicher zu machen (das ich übrigens schon zich mal davor verwendet habexD) Hoffe, das ist besser^^ *'Dazu kommt noch eine kleine Anmerkung:' Wenn jemandem bei diesem CA noch etwas auffällt, dass geändert werden muss, dann wäre es super, wenn ihr das wenn möglich innerhalb der nächsten 2 Wochen hier schreiben könntet:) Ich werde ab dem 19.09 auf unbestimmte Zeit wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeiten haben, jegliche CA's zu verbessern und natürlich würde ich mir wünschen, allen Kritiken davor nachgehen zu können, damit das CA nicht abgelehnt werden muss. Ich danke für das Verständnis! - 12:30, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 12:54, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 17:02, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Aufgehender Mond ~ Bergkatze Datei:Aufgehender.Mond.Bergkatze.LlC.png Okay, ist nicht so gut geworden ... Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem :D wenn euch was nicht gefällt sagt mir was ich das nächste mal besser machen könnte ;3 LG 16:05, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Du kannst wegen dem |thumb und der 1-wöchige-Pause-Regel zwar Snowfur fürs erste leider nicht mehr machen (bis eine Woche vorbei ist), allerdings ist es schön zu sehen, dass du deswegen trotzdem nicht gleich aufgibst ^^ Zum eigentlichen Bild: zuersteinmal müsstest du das Shading bei den Augen stärker machen und das weiße in den Augen wieder hinzufügen. Was das Shading am Körper angeht, so solltest du - da ich sehe dass du dich dazu entschieden hast helles zu nutzen - die Highlights/das helle Shading besonders an der Brust noch wesentlich stärker verwischen und insgesamt ein wenig abschwächen. Das dunkle Shading ist hingegen zu verwischt - bis auf den Schweif, den finde ich sehr gelungen :) Zum Schluss wollte ich noch anmerken, dass du noch Shading außerhalb der Linien zu haben und das Vorderbein gar nicht schattiert zu haben scheinst 21:00, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *Danke für die Tipps:) aber das an der Brust war extra so weil die Brust weiß sein sollte:3 das ist kein Shading aber wegen dem Rest werde ich mal versuchen es zu ändern=D 08:21, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) * geändert Ich habe jetzt das weiße an der Brust vergrößert und das Shading an allen Beinen ein bisschen blasser gemacht ... und die Augen habe ich auch geändert ... ist es so besser? ;D Lg 10:21, 01. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Also ich finde das Shading an einigen Stellen schon wirklich toll; an Schweif, Kopf und an den Ohren:) Allgemein ist das schon ein wirklich guter zweiter Versuch:3 Mir fällt nur auf, dass das Shading an den Beinen, an der Brust und am Torso ziemlich schwach und ein wenig unregelmäßig/verwaschen ist:) Besonders auf dem weißen Fell sieht man kaum Shading, da das wenige Shading, das vohanden ist, so verwischt ist, dass es eigentlich so aussieht, als hätte das Fell einen leichten Graustich (soo viele Kommas °-°) :D Auf dem grauen Fell sieht man es zwar, aber es ist etwas ungleichmäßig stark:) Hinten beim Oberschenkel ist das "Knie" beispielsweise recht dunkel, aber der Rest sehr hell, so sieht es auch bei dem stehenden Vorderbein aus:) Und manchmal bewegt sich das Shading etwas weg von der Outline und bildet dort so einen hellen Rand:P Aber wie gesagt, ein wirklich gutes zweites CA^^ - 12:42, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) * geändert '''- 5.Sep. 2016 :''Lieber User, bitte überschreibe deine alte Datei wenn du ein CA überarbeitet hast und lade sie nicht unter anderem Datei-Namen neu hoch. Achte außerdem darauf deiner Überarbeitung deine Signatur '''mit Datum hinzuzufügen, da wir sonst nicht nachvollziehen können wann das Bild überarbeitet wurde.'' 19:42, 5. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *@LittleMew: Ich habe sie wirklich geändert bloß habe ich es jetzt unter dem Namen LlC (LillylovesCats) hochgeladen da ich Sonniii ja nicht mehr benutze. LillylovesCats [[Benutzer_Diskussion:LillylovesCats|''Wer Katzen 'hat, kennt ''das Gefühl, ''einsam zu ''sein, nicht]] 16:40, 6. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Lieber User, bitte unterschreibe deine Kommentare mit ~~~~ 09:19, 6. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Also ich muss ehrlichweise sagen, dass meine Kritik immernoch dieselbe ist:/ Auf dem weißen Fell (außer auf der gehobenen Hinterpfote, da gefällt es mir) ist das Shading leider immernoch zu "verwaschen", es fehlt einfach die Kontur und die Stärke... Das Shading am Torso auf dem grauen Fell wirkt auch weiterhin unregelmäßig und zum Teil auch etwas fleckig (es sieht so aus, als hättest du an einigen Stellen Shading wegradiert, ohne die Kanten auszuglätten - das sieht man auch bei der stehenden Hinterpfote) ^^ Daran kannst du dich ja noch etwas probieren:) - 12:08, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Yarrowleaf Krieger + Geschlechts OP Datei:Yarrowpaw.png Datei:Yarrowleaf.png Das die es nicht schaffen einmal das Geschlecht durchgängig richtig zu machen °-° 11:11, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Der Arzt hat nen guten Job gemacht, man erkennt ja garnicht, dass eine Geschlechtsumwandlung vorgenommen wurde O.o :'D Jedenfalls sieht das Kriegershading schwächer aus, als das Schülershading, finde ich:) - 14:55, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'''Geändert Ich bin eben meister im Operieren :D 15:26, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Beim Schüler finde ich den Übergang von dunklen Shading zum hellen etwas zu hart 19:07, 5. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Könntest du das nächste Mal etwas genauer sagen an welchen Stellen es dir zu hart ist? Es lässt sich schlecht ausbessern wenn ich nicht weiß wo genau. 19:55, 5. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :@LittleMew sorry ich hab vergessen es zu sagen ich meinte bei der linken Vorderpfote aber jetzt sieht es besser aus '' 07:44, 6. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Das tut mir jetzt wirklich wahnsinnig leid, aber bei deiner letzten Bearbeitung hast du hinten am Schülerschweif etwas Shading wegradiert und da ist jetzt so eine etwas unschöne/zum Teil harte Kante übriggeblieben:D - 12:12, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert''' Ja, da war noch so ein fetter Shading-Fleck der war irgendwie hässlig :'D '' 16:49, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Finds jetzt auch besser:D - 17:42, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 15:25, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Abendstern (DC) eingerissenes Ohr Datei:Sunstar.png Da sein zerfetztes Ohr falsch übersetzt war und es nun eingerissen ist, habe ich da mit ein wenig Kleber nachgeholfen. Und wehe einer hat was am Shading oder den Streifen zu sagen T-T Es ist alles noch so wie damals! Nur das Öhrchen ist anders. 16:03, 5. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Na das hätte ich wohl auch gerne unter meinen One Eye geschriebenxD - 12:12, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Du musst mir unbedingt sagen welchen Kleber du benutzt hast, den brauch ich auch *o* Hahahaha xD Super ;) 15:23, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Applefur (TF) marmoriert Datei:Applefur.png Mein erster Versuch von "marmoriert" :D Habe im Prinziep erstmal viele verschiedenbraune Sprenkel gemacht und diese dann kreisförmig ineinander verwischt. Ich finds schick :D 10:10, 9. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Also ich bin irgendwie nicht so ganz mit eurer Auffassung von "marmoriert" d'accord :D Könntet ihr mir erklären, warum ihr "marmoriert" jetzt mit so zerlaufene Sprenkel beschreibt? Weil wenn ich "marmoriert" bei Katzen google erhalte ich sowas, was meiner Meinung nach irgendwie besser zu dem Begriff passt, immerhin heißt jene Fellzeichnung auf Englisch "marbled" was ja übersetzt "marmoriert heißt :D Die momentane Fellzeichnung erachte ich da eher als gescheckt^^ Sollte es so bleiben wie es ist, hätte ich als Kritik nur zu sagen, dass das Shading ziemlich in der Musterung untergeht und stärker sein könnte^^ - 12:21, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert''' Habe erstmal nur das Shading verstärkt, wegen dem anderen habe ich dir eine PN geschrieben :) 16:50, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hab zwar noch ne Frage dazu, aber das betrifft nichtmehr direkt das CA (siehe Nachrichten:D) - das finde ich jetzt jedenfalls gut^^ - 17:44, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Also ich finde die Muster irgendwie auch ganz schick :'D Naja jedenfalls, finde ich das Shading am Oberschenkel des Hinterbeines könnte noch ein wenig stärker :) 15:22, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC)